Best Friends Brother
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are best friends. Amazingly they get along. That is until Lucifer comes around. Stupid crush. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. There will be sex in this story. Underage sex. As stated in this chapter Sam is sixteen and Lucifer is 23. There will also be child abuse, homophobia, and more. I haven't really decided yet. Review?

* * *

"Hey, Sammy-Bear," Gabriel fell into the chair next to mine.

"Hey," I sighed grabbing my drink before it fell.

Gabriel Novak was my best friend of three years and more often than not I wondered who I killed in a past life to be tortured with him. Don't get me wrong. I loved the man, but he was a little too much sometimes. Maybe that's why I was his only friend.

That and no one really wanted to deal with his family. Two older brothers that fought none stop, an older sister that loved to put her nose in things, and a younger brother that didn't know where he belonged get. Then all the cousins you could ever want.

I was actually surprised he was as normal as he was. Okay, so it was as if he was on a permanent sugar high, but he did always have the best candy and he did share. When he was int he mood or I pouted hard enough. Everyone fell for the pout.

That was a lie. One of his older brothers never fell for it. He always did what I wanted though. I'm pretty sure he was just entertaining me, but I couldn't help wishing it was something more. Which Gabriel looked to pick on me for. Why did I tell him things?

Sighing I closed my math notebook and rested my head on my best friends shoulder. An arm wrapped around me almost instantly. Oh yeah. This is why he was my friend. For as annoying as he was he truly cared about me. He might pick on me, but the second I needed him he was there.

"You started thinking of my brother, didn't you?" Gabriel rubbed my arm, "Sam, you have to get over this crush."

"I'm trying," I sighed, "Why can't he be more like Michael? This never would have happened if he was."

"Hey, that's my brother and more people think your _crush_ is the bad guy."

"There are three people that have ever been nice to me because I'm me and not because I'm _Dean Winchester's _little brother."

Fake swooning at my brothers name I feel into Gabriel's lap. The blond rolled his eyes as me before pushing me off him. Laughing loudly I rolled away from the chairs and got onto my knees. Before I could finish getting up a hand appeared in my vision.

"Good afternoon, Samuel," Lucifer smiled down at me.

"H-Hi," I stuttered out letting the older man pull me up.

"How are you? My brother's not being too annoying. Is he?"

Shaking my head I tried to will the blush that had taken over my face away. I couldn't help it though. Every time I was around Lucifer I turned into a thirteen year old with their first crush. When in truth I was sixteen.

Which made all of this so much worse. Lucifer was going to turn 23 in four months. How was this my life? Turning to Gabriel I pouted slightly causing him to roll his eyes once more. For a moment I thought he'd leave me there then he stood up.

"What are you doing here, Luci?" Gabriel questioned spinning his lollipop.

"I heard Sam's voice," Lucifer said pushing the hair from my eyes, "I haven't seen him in so long that I wanted to visit."

"You saw him yesterday."

"As I said. I haven't seen him in so long."

Swallowing roughly I unconsciously took a step closer to the other man. As much as I knew it was wrong to want Lucifer the idea of the man wanting me in return was amazing. The very thought made my blood boil.

Staring into those icy blue eyes I opened my mouth to say something only for the man to smile. I felt my knees go weak causing him to wrap am arm around my waist. Without thinking I rested my hand over his heart feeling his strong, steady heartbeat.

"Okay," Gabriel pulled me back, "You've seen Sam. Don't you have work or your own home or something?"

Of course, Gabriel," Lucifer smiled lifting my hand and kissing my knuckles, "I'll see you later, Sam."

"Yeah," I muttered shyly, "Later."

As the older man started to walk off I felt my friend spin me around. When I was no longer looking at my crush it was like the whole world came rushing back. My stomach dropped to the floor and I could feel my whole body shaking.

"I'm an idiot," I whispered as Gabriel pulled me into a hug.

"You'll get over him, Sam," Gabriel sighed easing the both of us to the floor.

"I've wanted him since the first time I met him. If I haven't gotten over him yet I won't."

Gabriel pulled me closer to him resting my head against his chest. Closing my eyes I curled against him and let out a shaky breath. I was a complete and total idiot and I was... I was in love with him. No matter how hard I fought. I loved him.

"Hey, Sam," Dean walked into the room, "Are you...Lucifer?"

"Yeah," Gabriel answered for me.

"Sometimes I think he does this on purpose."

"I don't know what to think. You guys leaving?"

Dean must have nodded because soon I was standing up staring at my brother. He smiled sadly and pulled me into a side hug while taking my bag from Gabriel. No one spoke as we went to the Impala. Waving at my best friend I climbed into the car and pulled my knees to my chest.

"It'll be okay, Sammy," Dean started the car, "It's just a..."

"I think I love him," I interrupted numbly, "And I hate him for that."


	2. Chapter 2

There are only three chapters and the next one will be sex. So, there's that. I don't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello, Samuel," Lucifer grabbed walking into the restaurant.

"Hi," I blushed looking at my plate, "Did you...Did you drop Gabriel off?"

Offering me a smile the older man sat across from me and stole a fry from my plate. He stared at me for a moment like he was looking into my soul. It was terrifying, but I couldn't help feeling completely safe at the same time.

It was one of the reasons I fell for the older man. I always felt so safe and protected when he was around. It was as if nothing could go wrong. I knew it was completely ridiculous, but I couldn't stop myself from wanting him.

Shaking my head I tried to clear my thoughts, but then I really looked at Lucifer. Swallowing roughly my eyes roamed over him. Today he was wearing a black three piece suit with a metallic dark blue shirt. It was taking all my control not to whimper at the sight.

He always looked gorgeous, but there was something about him in suits. I spent too much time thinking about him in suits. His hard cock jutting through his open fly. Other than that he'd look completely normal. And it would be all for me. Only me.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Lucifer questioned resting a hand on mine.

Nodding my head I shifted trying to relieve the pressure on my hard cock. A smirk came to his lips at my movement. He knew exactly what I was doing, didn't he? He knew just how hard I was for him. Maybe... Maybe he was hard for me too?

"Lucifer," I spoke breathlessly.

"You are beautiful, Sam," Lucifer offered linking his fingers with mine, "The most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Blushing I bit my lower lip while looking away. His hands were so cold, but they seemed to send a warmth through me anyway. He squeezed my hand gently drawing my eyes back to him.

"Are you alright?" Lucifer repeated reaching out to brush the hair from my face, "You look feverish."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked desperation clear in my voice.

"Sam?"

"You know I like you. I didn't... I never thought you were cruel."

"Oh, Sam. I assure you. I am very cruel. Except to you. I would never harm you on purpose."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Lucifer stared at me sadly before moving to my side of the table. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me tightly against him. The blond felt so amazing that I couldn't help sink into him.

The older man dropped a kiss to the top of my head holding me tightly. Closing my eyes I turned burying my head in his chest. Taking a deep breath I let myself fully relax into the embrace.

"Sam," Lucifer sighed rubbing my back, "I'm sorry if it seems cruel, but I truly didn't mean to. I care so much about you. I do."

"Then why...?" I started.

"You're sixteen. I am many things, but I can't force you to..."

"You wouldn't be forcing me. I know how it sounds, Lucifer. I'm not a child."

"You are, Sam. If you were older... You're right. This was cruel of me. I shouldn't continue to push myself into yur life. I'm sorry."

Kissing my forehead once more Lucifer stood up and left the restaurant. I felt like my heart was breaking as the door shut behind him. Shaking my head I grabbed my jacket and raced after the older man. I couldn't leave it like this.

"I don't want you out of my life, Lucifer," I said catching him by his car.

"It'll be better if I was," Lucifer shook his head, "I can't just be friends with you, Sam, and I can't be more. I'm sorry, but this is it."

"Please, Lucifer. Please."

Icy eyes stared silently into mine as his hand brushed against the side of my face. His eyes softened for a moment before he lent down and pressed his lips to mine. Electricity coursed through me until he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Lucifer whispered climbing into his car and leaving me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. This chapter had graphic child abuse and sex between a 23 and 16 year old's. You've been warned.

* * *

"Sam," Dad walked through the front door.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted looking up from my homework.

Dad walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge causing me to roll my eyes. I hated how much he drank, but the argument wasn't worth it. Not when all he and I did was fight anyway.

"Where's Dean?" he asked walking back into the living room.

"Had a date," I shrugged picking up my pen, "He said he'd be back around midnight."

"So we have time."

I started to turn towards my Father only for something to hit the side of my head. Falling to the side I let out a soft, pained gasp. I laid on the floor for a second before lifting my hand and touching the side of my head.

My hand was shaking as I pulled back. I could already tell that my fingers were wet, but to see that they were red was something else. Looking up at my Dad I saw him drinking from the bottle calmly.

"Dad?" I whispered in confusion.

"You said you were going to meet up with Gabriel," Dad spoke spinning the bottle.

My heart sped up as fear coursed through me. Dad hated Lucifer. He blamed him for the man that killed Mom getting off the hook. Actually, he blamed everyone at the law firm that had handled her case.

It didn't matter that Lucifer had still been in elementary school when it happened. To Dad he was just as guilty as the other lawyers. It was going to be a horrible day when he learned I wanted to be a lawyer too.

"I can explain," I started to sit up.

I didn't get very far before a kick to my chest sent me onto my back. Groaning I rolled away from him trying to get away, but he moved quicker than me. I fell to the floor once more when he kicked me again.

The punches and kicks continued to rain down with no stop. I tried to get away, but it was all happening too I couldn't get away I tried begging him to stop, but that did nothing.

Curling into a tighter ball I covered my head the best that I could, but it didn't seem to matter. Each hit rained down harshly as I sobbed for my Father to stop. To remember who I was.

I don't know how much time had passed, but finally the beating stopped. The door slammed shut a second later. I couldn't move for a moment. Not until I heard the truck start and drive down the street.

Slowly uncurling myself I winced in pain. I didn't know if any of my bones were broken, but staring at the floor I saw blood dripping onto it along with tears that I hated myself for shedding.

It was like everything was in slow-motion as I got up on shaky legs. My heart pounded angrily as I made my way out of the apartment. Something in the back of my mind said I was doing something stupid.

That didn't stop me though. Wiping the tears away I started to walk without really thinking. I just wanted to go someplace safe, but I didn't know where Dean was having his date tonight.

Wrapping an arm around my stomach I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I couldn't help letting out a half-sob half-laugh when I saw that I was standing in front of Lucifer's dark house.

Looking around I saw that his car was in the driveway so I knew he was home. Everything was telling me to go find a phone and call Dean. Still, I went to the door and rang the bell.

When nothing changed I turned ready to leave. Sniffling I wiped new tears away trying to figure out what to do next. It's not like I could go back home. I never wanted to go back there.

"Sam?" a voice startled me, "What are you doing here so late?"

Looking up I saw Lucifer walking up the pathway. I opened my mouth to speak only for a sob to slip out. The older man stepped closer to me his hand reaching out to cup my jaw gently.

Shaking my head I wrapped my arms around him letting myself soak in his warmth. His hands rested on my back getnly, but I still felt pain radiate through me causing me to let out a low hiss.

Lucifer pulled away from me worry filling icy eyes. He helped me into his house and through to the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the bath tub Lucifer wet a towel before kneeling in front of me.

"Who did this to you?" Lucifer asked wiping blood and tears from my face.

"I don't..." I shook my head.

"Sam, don't protect someone that's hurting you."

"He's my Dad, Lucifer."

"You're Dad? Why would he... He saw us having lunch, didn't he? Oh, Sam. I am so sorry. This is my fault."

Brushing his hand away I shook my head. This wasn't his fault anymore than it was my own. Dad went off the deep end. It wasn't like he was that far away from the cliff in the first place.

"Lucifer," I started.

"He beat you because of me, Sam," Lucifer shook his head.

"He beat me because he's a drunk bastard."

"Who wouldn't have done anything if he hadn't seen us together. If I had stayed away. I never want to be the cause of your pain."

Lucifer placed the towel down and stood up. I hated seeing the older man look so defeated. He never looked this like. It just wasn't right and it was all the worse that I was the cause.

Standing up I moved so I was standing in front of the older man. His eyes stared into mine for a moment before they darted down to my lips. By the time he looked back at my eyes I couldn't help myself.

I reached up to rest my hand on the side of his face. His stubble scratched at my fingers as I pulled him down. For a moment I thought he was going to pull away. Then his lips were on mine.

Sighing into the kiss I let him pull away. The older man gave me a soft smile brushing my hair from my face. A blush came to my cheeks as I moved so I was pressed tightly against his body.

"This is a horrible idea, Sam," Lucifer said softly.

"Is it?" I whispered staring up at him

Instead of saying anything Lucifer pressed his lips to mine once more. Wrapping my arms around his neck I held onto him tightly trying to ignore the uncomfortable pull of my wounds.

Lucifer must have felt my grimace because he pulled away once more. I opened my mouth to argue, but he simply shook his head and gave me a smile as he lead me further into the house.

Biting my lip I watched him shut the bedroom door behind us before circling me. I felt his eyes darting over my body causing my blush to darken. It looked like he wanted to eat me alive.

"Sam," Lucifer spoke brushing a hand over the back of my neck, "You have no idea how much I want this."

"I might," I responded turning my head to look at him, "I want you, Lucifer."

The older man offered me a dark smirk before attaching his lips to mine. His hand carefully cradled the back of my head and my back holding me against the muscular, warm body.

His tongue gently prodded at my lips pushing into my mouth when my lips parted. Feeling his tongue map out my mouth I felt my cock start to stir. Pressing closer I rubbed myself against him

"Excited?" Lucifer questioned bending down to kiss at my neck.

"Yes," I groaned my head falling back, "Lucifer."

"Shh, Sam."

Walking backwards the older man laid me down his lips never leaving my neck. Soft noises fell from me as his hands started to unbutton my shirt. I let him move me around until he dropped the shirt on the floor.

He pulled away standing proudly before me. Striping down to his boxers his hard dick tenting the fabric making my mouth water. Licking my lips I pulled off the last of my clothes waiting.

"Oh, Sam," Lucifer stared at me, "What did he do to you?"

Looking away I swallowed roughly hating myself. I knew that I wasn't the best looking person, but the beating just made things all the worse. It was a wonder he wanted anything to do with me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No," Lucifer brushed his fingers over my stomach, "You are beautiful, Sam. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. And you are mine."

Lucifer kneeled on the bed crawling over me. His skilled tongue danced over my stomach. Groaning I curled a hand into his hair pulling him up until our lips came together once more.

Our tongues danced together until the older man pulled back. Teeth scraped over my neck causing my back to arch. I had never known my neck was so sensitive until he started to suck and nibble on it.

"Ohh," I moaned lowly.

"We can't do everything I want to do when you're this injured," Lucifer kissed down my body, "I can help you with this though."

Lucifer pulled my underwear off my cock bouncing at the movement. With a wink he pressed a light kiss to the tip of my dick only to pull back and lick his lips a soft humming noise coming from him.

Panting heavily I watched him lower his mouth his lips stretching over my length. He looked beautiful everyday, but seeing him swallowing my cock was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

"Lucifer," I whimpered.

Blue eyes slipped closed as he took all of me in. I could feel his throat tighten around me with every swallow. I was in heaven watching him bob his head his tongue dancing over the bottom of my cock.

Then I felt his hard dick thrust against my leg. My eyes widened seeing him humping me. Throwing my head back I let myself get lost in just feel everything the older man was doing to me.

"Luci..." I tried my hands grabbing his shoulders, "I'm...Fuck! Cl-Close!"

I expected the blond to pull away, but he simply took just the tip of me in his mouth and lavished it with attention. Gasping and groaning I gripped him harder my cum spilling into his waiting mouth.

The older man swallowed my seed down then licked me clean. Painful pleasure coursed through me as my oversensitive cock twitched helplessly in his mouth. He pulled off with a loud pop.

The bed squeaked when Lucifer fell next to me. Sleepily I turned my head to look at him. His hand moved over his cock harshly, but it didn't seem to be enough to push him over the edge.

Turning on my side I curled against him rubbing my fingers across his nipples. My lips sucked a mark into his neck dragging noises of pleasure from him as he buried his face into my hair.

"Thank you, Lucifer," I muttered into his ear, "No one's ever made me feel that good before. Made me come like that. I can't wait for more. Your tongue all over my body. Your cock in my mouth. Your cock in me. You'll be the first. The only. After all...I'm. Yours."

Biting his ear at the same time as I twisted one of his nipples Lucifer arched off the bed my name on his lips his orgasm crashing over him. It was a site to see the older man completely come undone.

The room was filled with quiet pants as Lucifer came down from his high. I watched his chest heave the cum glistening. Reaching down I ran a finger through it and brought it up to my lips.

Before I could suck the digit into my mouth Lucifer licked the cum off. A hand tangled into my hair pulling me to Lucifer's lips. His tongue pushed in letting me taste not only his cum but mine as well.

"Lucifer," I moaned pulling away.

"I know," Lucifer spoke wiping the rest away with his discarded boxers, "When you're healed we'll do more."

Biting my lower lip I nodded my head. It was then that I realized this couldn't last. I would have to face my Dad at some point in time. That was the last thing that I wanted to do right now.

"It's okay, Sam," Lucifer held me close, "I'll keep you safe."

"You will?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I care about you too much. You'll be safe. Always."


End file.
